


Chemistry

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, they just have so much chemistry when they meet in Caretaker I can’t even stand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: Chakotay’s POV
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay’s POV

Chakotay watched the Federation ship as it tracked them.

He didn’t know exactly how they’d gotten into the Delta Quadrant-probably the Caretaker had abducted them too- but frankly he didn’t care.

And he was damned if he was going to be taken without a fight.

“The Federation ship is hailing”, Tuvok announced.

Chakotay had a plan.

_‘Federation_ _Captains’_ , he thought disparagingly.

He knew the type- bureaucratic stuffed shirts, every one of them.

“Onscreen”, Chakotay ordered.

He would answer the hail, tell that Captain exactly what he thought of him, and depart at warp speed-find his own way to get his people home.

Yes, that’s what Chakotay would do.

He was most certainly _not_ prepared for the image that suddenly flashed onto his view screen.

The shock made everything he had thought of in the last few moments immediately leave his mind, and all he could do was stare incredulously at the beautiful Captain.

He took it all in in an instant-brilliant auburn hair, snapping blue eyes, hands planted authoritatively on hips, and just a hint of a smirk on her lips.

And when she spoke, that sealed the deal.

The only thought Chakotay could muster was:

_‘Oh, no...she’s cute...’_


	2. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn’s POV

Kathryn Janeway had met plenty of men.

She had certainly been in love before.

But she had never felt anything like this, not with Mark, not with anyone.

Looking up into the eyes of the Maquis Captain Chakotay, she tried to will her heartbeat back to a normal pace.

The raw energy that arced between them-a sizzling, almost palpable sensation-nearly took her breath away, threatening to completely engulf her if she wasn’t careful.

When she spoke to him-every word edged with command steel-she forged the walls that she knew had to be built.

As he turned away from her she was almost as relieved as she was sorry.

She had never met eyes that could hold such power over her. 

And she somehow realized that if she let her guard down for even a moment too long, she would be lost-drowning in those beautiful, dark depths.

 _‘But boy... ‘_ she thought, sparing one last glance in his direction

_‘What a way to go.’_


End file.
